Yliaster Reborn
by Envoy of Twilight
Summary: Over a century after the original story ended, Z-one and his friends are revived by the Temporal Machine Gods in order to once again set humanity on the right path. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's comments: This first chapter is just introduction, so it's much shorter than the later ones will be. This is my second try at writing fanfiction, after a disastrous attempt a few years ago I quickly lost interest in; I'm hoping this won't happen here. Canon Z-one, so not future Yusei. Rated T in case I decide to get a little darker later on. All comments greatly appreciated.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spinoffs, cards, or characters.

The first thing Z-one saw as he opened his eyes was blinding, brilliant light, followed soon after by a searing flame that threatened to burn him to mere dust. Before the flame could fully consume him, however, it vanished, replaced by a massive red suit of armor, a grinning face projected onto the chestplate.

"_**Metaion**_", Z-one growled, his voice somehow synthesized even in whatever afterlife this was, his body still fused with his mechanical exoskeleton. _"__**I suppose that I am now to pay abusing your power and nearly?"**_

"Not for me to decide." smirked the mechanical angel. "All I can say is that the big man himself wants to talk to you. He'll give you the story."

"_**Sephiron himself?**_" asked Z-one. "_**Given the magnitude my crime, I suppose it only appropriate, but it's nevertheless rather surprising that he would address me directly.**_"

"Yeah, well, he's the boss. His orders." replied Metaion. "Now then, if you'd follow me?" finished the angel, in a tone suggesting the conversation was over.

Z-one dutifully followed Metaion through the white abyss, noticing very little change in the environment until suddenly noticing three rings stacked on the ground - "_Ain Soph Aur, the Infinite Light_", thought Z-one.

Upon arriving at the sacred artifact, a giant beam of energy shot from the rings, forming a tree in the sky. Metaion floated into the tree and rose to the very top as the other Temporal Machine Gods appeared in their respective places: Tzaphion and Razion below Metaion, Camion and Zadion below them, Raphion below them, Michion and Hairon below Raphion, Gabrion below them, and Sandaion, most powerful of the ten, at the very bottom. As the ten were absorbed into the Tree of Life, a light shone forth from the center of the tree, and from it emerged the most powerful Duel Spirit ever known, Sephiron, the Ultimate Temporal Machine God. His blue-and-gold armor emerged first, his face a blur melding into its proper form. When his face finally settled, he began to speak.

"**Z-ONE. THE ONE WHO USED OUR POWER. THE ONE WHO ABUSED OUR POWER NOW STANDS BEFORE US.**"

"_**What you say is true. I will accept whatever punishment you offer.**_"

"**PUNISHMENT? YES, I SUPPOSE I SEE WHY YOU WOULD THINK THAT. HOWEVER, MY PLANS FOR YOU ARE FAR DIFFERENT. I WISH FOR YOU TO RETURN TO THE LIVING.**"

"_**To the living? I, by my own hand, nearly inflicted a dire wound on humanity, yet you would send me back?**_"

"**YOU DOUBT ME, MORTAL? EVEN NOW? WHAT YOU SAY IS INDEED TRUE. YOU FOUGHT TO DESTROY HUMANS, YES, AND THAT WAS WRONG, YES, BUT EVEN SO, YOU HAD A REASON. YOU SAW ONLY DESPAIR, AND ACTED IN WHAT YOU BELIEVED WAS THE ONLY COURSE FOR HUMANITY. BUT, IN THE END, YOU SAW HOPE, A HOPE THAT ENABLED YOU TO ABANDON YOUR PLANS. THAT IS WHY I HAVE CHOSEN YOU FOR THIS TASK, AND NOT, FOR EXAMPLE, FUDO YUSEI, THE GUARDIAN OF HOPE. YOU ALONE HAVE SEEN BOTH CRUSHING DESPAIR AND BRILLIANT HOPE. YOU ALONE CAN CONTINUE TO KEEP HUMANKIND ON THE CORRECT PATH. ALTHOUGH HUMANITY HAS NOT USED THE CORRUPTIBLE POWER OF MOMENT FOR MANY DECADES, THEIR GREED NONTHELESS THREATENS TO CONSUME THEM. THEREFORE, I WISH YOU, AND YOUR EMPERORS, THE ONLY AMONG MANKIND TO KNOW DESPAIR AND HOPE IN EQUAL MEASURE, TO ONCE AGAIN STEER HUMANITY IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION."**

"_**You... you would restore not only me, but my comrades as well?**_"

"**INDEED. THEIR POWER WILL BE OF USE TO YOU. I ALSO HAVE ONE MORE GIFT - A NEW DECK. USE IT, UNLESS OUR POWER WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY.**"

"_**As... you wish, Lord Sephiron.**_"

"**VERY WELL, THEN. RETURN."**

With those final words, the light faded. When Z-one opened his eyes again, he saw his chamber, his constant place of repose in Ark Cradle.

"_**Even my fortress is restored to me?**_" thought Z-one to himself. Noticing his voice, he further mused, "_**However, it appears my humanity has not been. I am still as much machine as man. Though, I suppose that is of little importance, all things considered.**_"

Looking around further, Z-one saw three bodies standing at the edge of the room. As he approached, all three opened their eyes at once, the middle one beginning to speak?

"Z-one?" asked Aporia. "What are we doing here?"

"_**Aporia. Antinomy, Paradox. We have been givin a second chance. Yliaster has been reborn.**_"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow, 2 follows, a favorite, and 1 real review already! I'm glad to see some interest. Also, an explanation: I will be using more literal translations of card names, as opposed to their official English names throughout the story. This isn't so much preference as consistency, since I'm referring to the Jikaishin as "Temporal Machine Gods" rather than "Timelords".

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spinoffs, cards, or characters.

"_**And that is why we are here now.**_" said Z-one, finishing his explanation.

"You mean to say," asked Aporia, "that after all we did, we are to be given another chance?"

Antinomy was the first to reply. "Rather than questioning it, shouldn't we be trying to make the best use of this opportunity?"

Paradox chimed in next. "That aside, I still don't understand. How is it that our God could be defeated?"

"_**I was never a god**_", responded Z-one. "_**I was, at best, a foolish man, and now even less than that. As for my defeat, you yourself battled Yusei Fudo. You know very well the power he held. Even my power was no match for his hope. And, of course, he was right. The world survived, not because of destruction, but because of the potential of mankind. However, it seems that potential is once again being consumed by greed and hatred. Antinomy is right: we must focus on the present rather than dwelling on the past.**_"

"Lord Z-one..." replied Paradox. "I understand. I will continue to follow your guidance."

"_**Lord Z-one?**_" Z-one thundered angrily. "_**I am nobody's lord, nobody's master. Merely a fool who led us all to ruin. I have no right to claim such a title.**_"

Aporia, with a sympathetic look, responded, "Z-one. It is true that you may have not made the best decisions. It is true that you are no God. However, we were the ones who chose to follow your destructive orders. We were the ones who called your God. And, though that much may not be true, we are still Yliaster, and you are still our leader."

"_**Aporia... Yes, you are right. I was a fool, but I have seen the error of my ways. I am the leader of Yliaster. I will lead humanity in the right direction! That is my destiny! That is our destiny!**_"

"Z-one, I hate to interrupt, " said Antinomy, "but I was looking through my deck and I noticed there were no Speed Spells anywhere. What could this mean?"

Paradox theorized, "I suppose that means the people of this time no longer perform Riding Duels. Do we know when it is, by the way?"

"104 years since my death, according to my internal sensors." answered Aporia. "By the way, I don't know about Riding Duels, but our D-Wheels are still in Ark Cradle. I can sense mine, at the very least, in room T-12."

Aporia, Antinomy, and Z-one began to depart to that room, but Paradox was hesitant. "Wait a moment. If people no longer perform Riding Duels, then Antinomy, doesn't that mean..."

"... that I can't perform Accel Synchro?" finished Antinomy. "No, I suppose not. Outside of Riding Duels, I have no way of achieving the necessary speed. I apologize, Z-one, but I fear I will be as useful to you as I had hoped."

"_**Indeed, it would be quite the setback. There must be another way for you to perform Accel Synchro. When you have the chance, see if Aporia can help you solve it; his Machine Emperors may lead you to a breakthrough. For now, though, let us retrieve our D-Wheelers and see how the world of man has changed.**_"

About 10 minutes later, the four lords of Yliaster made their way to T-12. "You didn't have to come all this way, Z-one." said Aporia, opening the door. "After all, your D-Wheeler is part of your body, is it not?" Inside the room was not only Aporia's but also Antinomy and Paradox's D-Wheelers, each of which were claimed by their owners as Z-one responded.

"_**Not at all. I have not seen any of you, the only people I ever trusted, for over a hundred years. I would not squander such an opportunity, even if it is unnecessary. Now then, are we ready? The world of mankind awaits us once again.**_"

As Yliaster flew outside of Ark Cradle, floating above the city, they noticed a large crowd assembled below them.

"They already noticed us, it would seem," said Aporia, amused. "Let us give them a proper greetings."

As the four androids touched down in the middle of the awed crowd, a man in a black suit approached them. "Greetings, people from the floating fortress. I am Hiroshi Kimura, representative of the Tanaka Corporation. It is my distinct pleasure to welcome you to our city of Ueda, and I hope you will enjoy all that Tanaka has to offer. But enough formalities, there is only one true way to welcome someone here. Mika! Come here!"

A young woman in a formal, grey jacket ran up to Hiroshi and handed him a Duel Disk. Placing it on his wrist, Hiroshi continued to address Yliaster. "I do not know who you are or where you are from, but I have a feeling that you're duelists. So then, please, face me!"

The lords of Yliaster consulted among themselves for a moment before Aporia stepped forward, his Duel Disk emerging from his arm. "I am Aporia, once called the Guardian of Despair. I shall accept your challenge."

"A strange and auspicious title. In any case, shall we begin?"

"Very well. Duel commence!"

(Aporia 4000 LP, Hiroshi 4000 LP)

"Since this is your city, I'll let you have the first move," offered Aporia.

"As you wish." replied Hiroshi. "Since I'm taking the first move, I don't draw a card on my first turn, so I'll go directly to my Main Phase 1. Behold, as I summon Marauding Captain!" (1200 Atk/400 Def/Level 3)

Hiroshi placed the card on his Duel Disk and a hologram of the dual-wielding warrior appeared. "And, " Hiroshi continued, "due to the effect of Marauding Captain, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I select Dark Tinker, in Attack Position!" (1000 Atk/1300 Def/Level 2)

The multiarmed demon joined Marauding Captain on the duel field, as Paradox turned and whispered to Z-one. "Look at the crowd. Every item of clothing, every bag, every item. Everything says Tanaka on it."

Antinomy added, "Their representative did mention this as 'their city'. It would seem that this one company controls the entire area."

"_**Typical humans and their greed,**_" said Z-one. "_**Just look at how the crowd is reacting. I see nothing but fear in their eyes, fear of these humans who use money to place themselves on such a high pedestal above other humans. It is no coincidence that this is where we awoke, for this place is in desperate need of our assistance. Look also at that child over there, how ragged her clothing. These people are being exploited, unable to even buy clothing for their children. As Yliaster, we can – no, we must – right this wrong, lest mankind bring itself once again to ruin.**_"

Back in the duel, Hiroshi continued his turn. "Now then, here's something I'll wager you weren't expecting: my Dark Tinker is a Tuner monster! That means I can perform a Synchro Summon! Level 2 Dark Tinker tunes level 3 Marauding Captain. Come forth, Ally of Justice Catastor!" (2200 Atk/1200/Def/Level 5) "Not only does Catastor have 2200 Attack Points, but any non-DARK monster that dares battle it will be instantly destroyed! Just try to get over that! I end my turn."

"A Synchro Monster, is it?" asked Aporia. "I have been away from mankind for over a hundred years, and yet it seems you still insist on dooming yourself with those infernal monsters. Allow me to put you in your place. I draw. Now then, I summon Wise Core!" (0 Atk/0 Def/Level 1)

"Jealous, are you? Normally, only elite duelists possess Synchro Monsters, but since I'm with Tanaka Corp., I can use them too!"

"Jealous, of a foolish human leading himself ever closer to his own destruction? Hardly. Now then, allow me to show you – that Synchro Monsters lead to naught but ruin! I activate the Spell Card Chaos Bloom! This card's effect varies based on the number of Chaos Blooms in my Graveyard. Since there aren't any, Chaos Bloom will allow me to destroy a monster with 1000 or less Attack Points, namely Wise Core!" As Aporia pointed to the egg-like monster, it exploded.

"First you summon a monster with no Attack Points, then you destroy it? You talk big, but you have no idea what you're actually doing!" retorted Hiroshi.

"You say that only because you cannot comprehend my power. But, now you shall see it, in its full glory! When Wise Core is destroyed by a card effect, from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard, I can Special Summon Wisel Attack (1200 Atk/0 Def), Wisel Guard (0 Atk/1200 Def) , Wisel Carrier (800 Atk/600 Def), Wisel Top (500 Atk/0 Def), and Machine Emperor Wisel ∞ (0 Atk/0 Def)! Now, Wisel ∞ , merge!" The five monsters Aporia summoned fused together, creating the Machine Emperor. (2500 Atk/2500 Def)

"How did that monster get so strong?" asked Hiroshi.

"Simple." replied Aporia. "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞ gains Attack and Defense equal to the combined Attack of all its parts."

"Which means it's stronger than my Synchro Monster? That can't be!"

"Oh, it's far worse than that. I activate Wisel's special ability. Behold now, and see the despair that Synchro Monsters bring! Once per turn, Wisel can absorb one Synchro Monster on the field, gaining that monster's Attack Points!" (Wisel 2500-4700 Attack)

"But that means... !"

"Precisely. Wisel has 4700 Attack, while you have only 4000 Life Points remaining, and no monster left to protect you. Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞, attack him directly!" At Aporia's command, Wisel materialized a white blade from its right hand, swinging at Hiroshi and knocking his Life Points directly to 0.

"Uuargh!" screamed the defeated businessman. "You... you will regret this insult to Tanaka Corporation! Mika, let's go back to HQ for now!" Hiroshi stormed off, followed by his assistant.

The assembled crowd stood stunned, until Z-one began to address them. "_**People of Ueda! We are Yliaster. Our mission is simple: we will correct the course of humanity by any means necessary. You have all seen the results of mankind's greed and corruption. People like Tanaka make millions while you live your lives barely able to fend for yourselves! Is this right? Is this proper? Each and every one of you knows that it is not! Yet, your powerless means that you are unable to act against it. But I tell you, no more! Follow us, and we will lead you to a proper society! Shun us, and be forever lost! The choice is yours.**_"

Elsewhere in Ueda, a man sat in a dark room, typing on a computer, when another, shorter man entered, the lack of illumination hiding both their faces. The newcomer spoke to the typist. "Sir, about today's commotion, one of our agents was listening in to their conversation. They mentioned something about an 'Yliaster'."

"Yliaster?" shouted the other man, pounding his fist on the table. "How is it that those... No, this doesn't matter. Whatever games they are playing, it makes no difference. Our plans have come too far already. We cannot be stopped."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Apologies for the massive delay for this chapter; I've been busy with school, plus had some pretty bad writer's block. Still working on this though, hope to have Chapter 4 in a reasonable amount of time.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spinoffs, cards, or characters.

As Z-one finished his speech, to his surprise, the result was not elation, but silence, several people turning and walking away. After a pause, though, an old man walked up to him. "They're just scared." he confided. "It's not that they don't want Tanaka overthrown, but they're afraid of what will happened to them if you are unsuccessful and they were to have aided you."

"_**As if Yliaster would lose to such an organization!**_"

"Yes, I saw your associate's duel earlier. However, Tanaka is not to be taken lightly. I believe you can win, but they know the power that you are trying to oppose. As much as they would like for you to succeed, they consider it too risky to open ally themselves with you."

"_**Yet this risk is acceptable to you?**_"

"I am an old man, now, and I have little left to lose. I have family, of course, but they were wise enough to leave this city before Tanaka took over; wiser than me, certainly."

"_**A fool? No, I believe this is fate. I believe that you were drawn to remain in this town so that you may one day aid us.**_"

"Not sure I believe in fate, but if there's anything you need, let me know. I am Hideo Fujita, by the way."

"I... I'm Masaso Kubota." said a much younger man, walking up to join Hideo. "I... if Mr. Fujita trusts you, then I'll also... also help you."

"_**Be not afraid. I am head of Yliaster, the guardians of mankind. We shall not fail.**_"

"What are your names, by the way?"asked Masaso. "I know you said you were... Apir... no, Apar..."

"Aporia." said Aporia, introducing himself.

"I am Paradox."

"Antinomy."

"_**I am known as Z-one.**_"

"Are you foreigners? You certainly speak Japanese well if that's the case."

"Be polite, Masaso." said Hideo somewhat sternly. "I am sure our guests do not want to be bothered with such questions."

"No, it is no problem.", Aporia responded. "You mean because of our names? A valid question. The names we now use are merely codenames. We abandoned our real names long ago. I doubt any of us even remember them anymore."

A stunned Hideo responded, "Your very names? What would be so traumatic that you would abandon such a part of yourselves? ...Never mind, that would be extremely rude of me. Unless, you're... not human?"

"_**Interesting... It is rare to meet a human so perceptive. Indeed, all of my comrades are androids – human minds inside robotic bodies. As for myself, though the man inside this armor may still be human, I can no longer survive without this technology; I am functionally no different. As for the reason, I will only say that we extended our lifespans in order to accomplish a certain task, and once that task ceased to matter, we slept. It has been over a century since then, and we have finally awoke, and have found a new task. That is all I shall say on this matter.**_"

"I understand, I think. I won't press you any further, then. In any case, my offer of assistance still stands. Is there anything we can do to assist you?"

"_**Is there anywhere we could stay in this city? We could, of course, fly back to Ark Cradle, our floating fortress, but I would prefer to live among the people of Ueda until our mission is complete.**_"

"That could be arranged, yes. I have a friend who works at a hotel; he may be able to pull some strings."

"_**Then, we depart immediately.**_"

Z-one began to follow Hideo, beckoning the rest of Yliaster to follow, but was interrupted by Masaso. "Um... if it's not too much of a bother, could I ask you for something first? Would you... duel me?"

"_**Duel you?**_"

"It...it's not that I don't trust your skills or anything, it's just..."

"_**No need for words, I understand. Aporia, Antinomy, Paradox, go on ahead. I'll meet you after this duel.**_"

"With your permission, I would like to stay and watch, since I have yet to see your new deck." said Aporia, Antinomy and Paradox nodding in agreement.

"_**Then remain, if that is what you wish. Now then, shall we begin?**_" Z-one asked Masaso.

"No reason to wait! Let the duel commence!

Z-one floated up into the air, a massive machine emerging from within his D-Wheel. The machine split into two mechanical arms and a massive Wrist Dealer, containing Z-one's oversized stone deck, which began to shuffle.

"That's what you do every time you Duel?"

"_**Indeed, though that is admittedly not often.**__** My cards are simply too large for more conventional means.**__"_

"Oh well, it's not important anyway. Now then, Duel commence!"

**Z-one 4000 LP**

**Masaso 4000 LP**

"I'll let you take the first move."

"**_As you wish. As I learned from Aporia's duel, that means I don't draw a card. I'll set one monster and one card facedown and end my turn._**"

"Alright, my turn! Draw!"

"I summon Versago the Destroyer! (1100 Atk/900 Def) Now then, I think I'll attack your facedown monster!"

Masaso's mummy-like creature leapt forward and swung its claws at Z-one's set monster, which was revealed to be Shaddoll Hedgehog. (800 Atk/200 Def)

"Ha! My monster's stronger!"

"**_Indeed, but my Shaddoll Hedgehog has a Flip Effect. When it's flipped face-up, I can add one Shaddoll Spell or Trap card from my Deck to my hand. I select the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion._**"

"Not bad. I'll set 2 cards of my own, then pass the turn back to you."

"**_My turn! Draw! Now then, come forth, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!_**" (1800 Atk/1200 Def) "**_Jain attacks Versago the Destroyer, its effect causing it to gain 300 Attack whenever it attacks a monster._**" (Jain 1800-2100 Atk)

The white-haired knight swung its sword, taking out Versago.

"Ahh!" Masaso screamed as his Life Points dropped to 3000. "That was... pretty good... but I'm still in this Duel!"

"**_I set another card face-down and end my turn, which triggers the effect of Jain. During my End Phase, I send the top 2 cards of my deck to the Graveyard._**"

As the top cards of Z-one's deck went to the Graveyard, they were revealed to be Ehren, Lightsworn Monk and Shaddoll Beast.

"**_Because Shaddoll Beast was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can draw 1 card. Now it's your turn._**"

"Back to me, then? Alright, I draw! Sweet! I've been working on this deck for a while, but I've never been able to get out my ace monster before, but now I've finally drawn all the pieces. I activate Polymerization! Now, by fusing Summoned Skull and The Dark – Hex-Sealed Fusion from my hand, I can Fusion Summon Black Demon's Dragon!"

The two monster's in Masaso's hand appeared briefly onto the field, before merging together, created a massive, skeletal dragon. (3200 Atk/2500 Def)

"_**Black Demon's Dragon... Indeed, that is a powerful monster, and you were able to summon it without use of the legendary Red-eyes Black Dragon. Not bad for a human, but such a monster cannot defeat me!**_"

"We'll see. Black Demon's Dragon, attack Jain!"

"_**Not so fast. I activate my set card; the Quick-Play Spell El-Shaddoll Fusion!**_"

"A Fusion Summon during your opponent's turn?"

"_**Precisely, though I can only use this Spell to summon El-Shaddoll monsters. Now then, by fusing the LIGHT-attribute Jain, Lightsworn Paladin with Shaddoll Dragon from my hand, I can Fusion Summon El-Shaddoll Nephilim!**_"

Z-one's knight fused with the dragon puppet in his hand, forming an angel with wings made of string. (2800 Atk/2500 Def)

"_**When Shadoll Dragon is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, it lets me destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field. I select your middle card. Furthermore, when Nephilim is Summoned, I can send one Shaddoll monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I select Shaddoll Lizard. Furthermore, when Lizard is sent to the Graveyard, I can send another Shaddoll monster to the Graveyard, namely Shaddoll Falcon! Finally, when Falcon is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, it can be Special Summoned back to the field in face-down Defense Position!**_"

Z-one's shadow bird emerged on the field (600 Atk/1400 Def) as Masaso's Call of the Haunted was destroyed.

"You've set up a nice series of plays, but your monster is still weaker than my Black Demon's Dragon!"

"_**You are correct. However, Nephilim automatically destroys any Special Summoned monster it battles, without damage calculation being performed.**_"

"Another strong effect. Luckily, I have just the remedy. Go, Fiendish Chain!"

Masaso activated his Continuous Trap, causing green chains to bind El-Shaddoll Nephilim.

"Alright! Now that my chains are in place, your Nephilim can't attack, and it's effect is negated! Go, Black Demon's Dragon! Meteor Flare!"

The massive dragon spat out a fireball from its mouth, consuming the puppeteer and dropping Z-one's Life Points to 3600.

"Impossible!" yelled a startled Aporia.

"_**Calm yourself, Aporia. This is far from over.**_"

"Perhaps not, but I think I'm firmly in the driver's seat now. Your move."

"_**Far from it. Draw! First, I'll Flip Summon Shaddoll Falcon, activating its Flip Effect. With it, I can Special Summon a Shaddoll monster from my Graveyard in face-down Defense Position, and I select Shaddol Beast. Then, I activate the Spell Card Destroyed Future. This allows me to send cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. I have 5 cards in my hand, so I'll send 5 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard.**_"

"_**Ah, it would seem that the cards were Shaddoll Hound, Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress, Solar Recharge, Needlebug Nest, and Chaos Sorcerer. Shaddoll Hound's effect activates since it was sent to the Graveyard, allowing me to change the battle position of one monster; I'll select my facedown Shaddoll Beast. Its Flip Effect allows me to draw 2 cards, then discard 1. I'll discard Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. Then, I activate Shaddoll Fusion! This allows me to Fusion Summon an El-Shaddoll monster, and, since you control a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can use monsters from my Deck. I fuse Shaddoll Hedgehog and Shaddoll Dragon to Fusion Summon El-Shaddoll Midrash!**_ (2200 Atk/800 Def) _**As long as I control Midrash, neither of us can perform more than one Special Summon a turn. Finally, I summon Chaos Necromancer. This monster's attack is equal to 300 times the number of monsters in my Graveyard. Since there are 12, that means it has 3600 attack points. Chaos Necromancer will attack Black Demon's Dragon, and my other monsters will attack you directly. Since you have no more Set cards that can protect you, that means this Duel is over.**_"

"You... are truly a superior Duelist. You have removed all doubt from my mind. I now know that you will be able to defeat Tanaka. Thank you."

Paradox walked up to Masaso and handed him a card. "Here. A gift."

"This is... What! How do you have a Red-eyes Black Dragon."

"A very old and long story, one that there is no time for me to tell. I have several, in fact, so don't feel bad about accepting this."

"Well, if you're sure... Thank you. Truly, this means a lot to me."

Hideo began to speak to everyone as Z-one stored his Dueling extensions.

"Alright, then, everyone's had their fun? We should get going, then."

"_**I concur.**_"

Several hours later, Yliaster had settled in to the room that Hideo had managed to get for them. Aporia and Antinomy were in the corner, Dueling, while Z-one and Paradox were strategizing, when they heard a knock on the door. Paradox answered, and saw a man in a suit identical to Hiroshi's. "You are trespassing on Tanaka territory." said the stranger. "This cannot be permitted."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Trying something a little new here, only showing part of a duel and focusing more on character interactions. Also, I found FanFiction's horizontal lines! Future chapters should be a little more readable now.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spinoffs, cards, or characters.

* * *

><p>"How did you find us?" Paradox asked the executive.<p>

"All of this city belongs to Tanaka." was the reply. "No one can hide from us, try as they might. Now, please leave. Immediately."

Paradox replied, "You claim authority, but what power do you have that can force us?"

"This." was the businessman's reply, stepping aside to allow several armed policemen to enter the hotel room.

"_**Stand aside, Paradox. I'll handle this.**_" said a furious Z-one.

"You'll 'handle' this?" cackled the Tanaka executive. "There are only two ways you can handle this; you can leave peacefully, or you can die. Your little machinery may look impressive, but I very much doubt it can stop a bullet. Now go, I will not warn you again."

"_**You imbecilic humans! Is this truly all you care about? Your weapons, your violence, your hatred, your destruction? It has been over a hundred years, and yet it seems so many humans cannot understand these simple facts: your wars and weapons will lead to naught but utter destruction. I have seen to much pain caused by mankind's apathy. I will not let it happen again! See now, how your power matches up to mine!**_" At his last declaration, Z-one raised a hand towards the assembled police. Startled, they aimed their guns at Z-one, but before any of them could pull the trigger, their guns disintegrated, all at once.

Stunned, the executive asked Z-one, "But... how did you..."

"_**Nothing that humanity every has or will accomplish can possibly hope to stand up to time, the most powerful force in the universe. Through time alone, all shall return to dust. I simply sped up the natural decay of those toys by a factor of millions.**_"

"If you have such power, why not just dissolve us all right now and be done with it?"

"_**You humans DO NOT LEARN! True, I once thought like you, that I should use power to accomplish my goals, no matter the cost. But, I LEARNED! Death and destruction cannot solve problems, only create them! If I am to save humanity, it must be through leading them to truth; to righteousness. I cannot and will not solve this problem with murder.**_"

One of the policeman, by far the youngest, addressed Z-one. "Is... is it true? Were we destroying mankind?"

"Of course we were!" snapped another. "It's just as he said; we were just too foolish to realize it. We justified our actions, saying that we were just following orders, that we were just doing our jobs. But that is no excuse. Tanaka are tyrants, and we are their weapons." The officer then turned to Z-one. "I know that we have made many mistakes, but please, let us join you. Let us make things right."

At that declaration, chaos spread among the assembled officers; one or two cheered in agreement, others murmured dissent, while the remainder remained silent, either scared or undecided.

"Enough!" shouted the executive. "You are all Tanaka Corporation employees. Anyone who aids this rabblerouser will be arrested for treason. You know how Tanaka treats traitors."

"_**Every word that comes out of your mouth only makes you look more and more pathetic. You rule only through fear, and now that these people see another way, do you honestly think they will stay with you?**_"

"Everyone who is still loyal to Tanaka! Stop them! Stop them, and be rewarded!"

"But... our guns..."

"Then duel them!"

"Us against all of them?"

"_**Pitiful. Aporia, Antinomy, all humans who wish to change their fate, come with me. Paradox, defeat them, then meet us at the location 'he' told us about. You alone should be enough for opponents such as these.**_"

"Even now you mock me! Very well then. Destroy this "Paradox", and then arrest everyone!" The Tanaka executive and his remaining officers brandished Duel Disks, as did Paradox. The rest of Yliaster led their new allies out of the room.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>"Z-one? What is it?" asked Hideo. "What are all of these police officers doing here?"<p>

"_**I managed to convince them to join our cause. Unfortunately, it seems that Tanaka already found out where we were hiding. I know you do not have the space for even just us in Yliaster, but please, allow us to use your house just for a few hours. We need somewhere for Paradox to find us, as well as a temporary base of operations.**_"

"Temporary base? For what, if I may ask?"

"_**For everyone's families.**_"

"Our families?" asked one of the officers. "What do you mean?"

"_**I am afraid that all of your families will have to vacate Ueda for the time being. They are spread out far too thin for us to protect, and Tanaka's retribution will be swift and decisive.**_"

"Vacate?" asked another. "But, where will we go?"

"_**Ark Cradle, my floating fortress. Gather your families, and whatever possessions you can, and bring them back here. We leave in four hours.**_"

"Four hours? You break this kind of news to us, and then expect us to be ready in just four hours?"

"_**I understand that this is difficult, but that is all the time we have. They will find us here shortly. On that note, Hideo, what will you do? Will you come with us, or just feign ignorance when Tanaka comes calling?**_"

"I am too old to be ashamed by running away," responded the old man. "I will come with you. I have nothing left in this world that matters, nothing that I desire to take with me. Just allow me to contact Masaso. I would like to convince him to come with us, but he is young and stubborn. He will wish to stay and fight."

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're the only one left." said Paradox to the Tanaka executive. (Paradox 1100 LP)<p>

"Yes, but I'm far stronger than any of those lowlifes."

"Perhaps, but as you have just 1500 Life Points remaining and are facing down my Sin Cyber End Dragon, I doubt there is much you can do regardless. I set one card facedown and end my turn." As Paradox spoke, he pointed to the masked, three-headed, mechanical dragon floating above him. (4000 Atk)

"Don't think you've won! My turn, draw!"

The Tanaka executive grinned maliciously as he saw his new card. "Alright, time for your fate to be sealed! I activate Dragon's Mirror! This Spell Card lets me Fusion Summon a Dragon-type Fusion monster by banishing monsters from my field and Graveyard. Thus, I banish Hieratic Dragon of Eset, Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, Hieratic Dragon of Su, and Hieratic Dragon King of Atum from my Graveyard, so that I may summon the all-powerful Five-headed Dragon!"

The spirits of the five Egyptian dragons appeared briefly on the field, merging together and forming a singular, massive dragon. (5000 Atk)

"Now, tremble in fear at my awesome power! Five-headed Dragon, attack Sin Cyber End Dragon!"

The manyheaded dragon let out five simultaneous energy blasts, destroying Paradox's corrupted Cyber End Dragon and dropping him to just 100 Life Points.

"I... will not... lose..." said Paradox, nearly collapsing from the force of the attack. "I activate my Trap Card, Sin Tune! When a Sin monster I control is destroyed, this Trap lets me draw 2 cards."

"Draw all the cards you like. Nothing can save you now. I end my turn."

"Nothing, huh? We'll see... I activate Sin World's effect. Now, rather than draw a card for my turn, I can add a random Sin monster from my Deck to my hand. Let's see what fate has in store..."

A card shot out of Paradox's deck and into his hand. "Perfect. First off, I send the Synchro Monster Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, so that I can Special Summon Sin Stardust Dragon!" A black and white dragon emerged, massive claws coming from its limbs.

"Pathetic. Even your Sin Cyber End Dragon couldn't stand up to my Five-headed Dragon; this weak monster has no chance at all!"

"Perhaps not, but I have more to do. I then summon the Tuner Monster Sin Parallel Gear!" An amalgamation of floating gears appeared next to the dark Stardust.

"A Tuner Monster? I thought your group hated Synchro Monsters!"

"Synchro Summoning is the means by which humans speed up their evolution. Greedy and selfish humans, through Synchro Summoning, bring nothing but despair to this world. I, however, am not human. Any Synchro Summon I perform will have no effect on mankind, but it will certainly help me in this duel! Level 2 Sin Parallel Gear tunes Level 8 Sin Stardust Dragon! Born from the threshold of the dimension of Darkness, time to lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! Synchro Summon! Arise, Sin Paradox Dragon!"

Sin Parallel Gear split into two rings of energy, which Sin Stardust Dragon flew through. As it did so, it began also to turn into energy, the two energies melding together, resolving to create a sinister black dragon, white spikes running down its back. (4000 Atk)

"Even after all that, you can do nothing more than match your worthless Sin Cyber End Dragon. Stop wasting my time!"

"Oh, my Paradox Dragon is far different. When Sin Paradox Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard. Return to me, Stardust Dragon!"

The blue dragon returned to the field, eclipsed by the larger Paradox Dragon (2500 Atk)

"One weakling, two weaklings, it makes no difference!"

"You're the one with a weakling now."

"What are you talking abou... What! Why does my Five-headed Dragon only have 2500 attack points?"

"Due to Sin Paradox Dragon's other effect, all of your monsters lose Attack equal to the total Attack of all Synchro Monsters I control. In other words, my Paradox Dragon is strong enough to end this duel in one attack. Go, Anomalic Blast!"

Sin Paradox Dragon loosed a massive burst of dark energy, which, though unable to destroy Five-headed Dragon, was enough to knock Paradox's opponent to zero Life Points.

"Impossible! I'm an executive at Tanaka! I can't lose!"

"I was defeated by humans only once in my life. Someone like you would never be capable of breaking that record." With that, Paradox turned and departed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, who's that?" a young child asked his father. "He's scary. Why is he making us leave? I don't wanna leave! Daddy, mommy, help me!"<p>

"Shh, shh, it'll all be OK. We're here for you."

Z-one walked up to the child and attempted to comfort him. "_**I apologize for pulling you from your home. I know that it is not something you can understand yet, but I promise you, we will protect you.**_"

"No! Scary man! Daddy! Help! Make scary man go away!"

"Now, Z-one," said Antinomy, walking up, "you walk around in that armor and your voice is all distorted. It's no wonder children would be afraid of you. I know you want to help, but I'm afraid that this is one task you aren't suited for."

"_**I suppose you are correct, Antinomy,**_" said Z-one, going away from the scared child. As Antimony approached in his place, the child's mood began to lighten. "Nice man!" the child said, trying to tug at Antinomy's visor.

"This doesn't come off, so I'm afraid I can't give it to you. Once we get to Ark Cradle, though, I'll try to find you something better, does that sound good?"

"Yay! Better! Better!"

"_**Attention everyone. It is now time for us to head into Ark Cradle. I have ordered it to land here, and it will arrive momentarily. When it does, please board in an orderly fasion, one at a time. We, the lords of Yliaster, will be taking the rear.**_"

As if on cue, the ruined Satellite landed just then, creating a massive tremor. The gathered crowd was stunned for a moment, but managed to compose themselves and begin boarding. Though there were some hiccups, mostly involving children, within 10 minutes everyone had boarded successfully. Aporia, this time, addressed everyone as Ark Cradle began to rise into the air. "Thank you everyone for coming. If you head down the hallway to your left, you will find sufficient living area. Down the right hallway is a meeting room. We will be having a meeting tomorrow at 11 o'clock to discuss our plans. Anyone who wishes to help rid Ueda of Tanaka's influence is welcome to attend. That is all."

As their guests began to settle themselves into their new home, Z-one and the others retreated to his personal chamber.

"Already we have gained many recruits," said Paradox. "This bodes well."

"_**It does indeed. Nonetheless, be prepared; our fight is only just beginning.**_"


End file.
